Starstruck
by Official Star
Summary: Scarlett Star teen pop phenomenon who is taken into shield. Eventually she joins the H.I.T (Heroes in training.) program and is paired with two mentors Ironman and Captain America. But can she balance being a Phenom and a hero?
1. prologue

**I don't own these characters marvel comics does.**

**Although Scarlett is mine.**

Scarlett's diary finial entry Origins December,8,2014

My name is Scarlett Star if you haven't heard of me please pick up a magazine. This is my final diary entry because I don't need a book to reveal the secrets of my super powered life.(And Parker and Tony hate the fact I still use paper so they gave me a Stark pad air.)

"Scar?" "Scarlett?" Eventually you get sick of being called especially when your fathers the governor of Massachusetts .I was eight years old at the time this is my last memory of normalcy. "Daddy?" I glared hope in my eyes. I held my hands out and focused on what I wanted ,a flower pot and a daisy appeared in my hands. "S-S-Scarlett wh-what did you just do?" He asked Mortified. His Brown hair and suit shinned even though he wasn't a very polished man. Just another elaborate costume to match his job. A new face, A new haircut a new man. "Jade! Jade! Get down here!" My father called his loud voice shaking. You could hear her Heidi High-tops against the wooden staircase. Her blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders. She looked up at him her aquamarine eyes wide. She replied "Yes." With the biggest smile on her face. Tears dripped down his face removing the mask of face the tears melted the layers of make-up off. He picked up the phone shakily "Scar she's a mutant. How do we take care of her? Evelyn! Well-well you're her mother how did you not know? Ok umm we keep her hidden change her name from Scarlett Venti to Scarlett Star. Tell everyone she's Jades best friend. Keep it on the down low." He finished tears rolling down his face. One hand on each of my shoulders bending on his knees to look me in the eye. "Scar? Scarlett? Look at me. Your last name isn't Venti it's Star. This isn't to be mean its to help daddy win this next election for congress ok? It can also keep you safe. Oh and I almost Jades not you're sister she's your best friend. "His tears kept rolling as he finished his speech.

I was fourteen now (Parker stop reading this!) anyway my father Congressman Richard Venti had finished his last term as congressman. He wanted bigger things, better things. The Presidency .Me well at fourteen I was a budding teen Phenom. My mansion in Newport was gorgeous overlooking the New England beaches. My phone rang "Dad?" I could hear my mom begging him not to do what ambition begged him to. "Scarlett you cant be seen with me or you're mother on the campaign. I've called Fury you're living with him on the helicarrier. I'm a politician not an activist if you lived with me I'd lose votes. An M-R-D scandal. Not going to happen." His cold demeanor was the man greed sculpted him into .I could hear my mother sobbing in the background. When Fury came I had no choice but to get on. Scarlett Star was just a nobody with 12million followers on twitter. Fury's ship was a welcomed distraction "Scarlett?" Fury I just boarded in silence. There was a swarm around me when I entered. "This is no different then when starks on board." Fury yelled. Stark like Armin hammers Dads rival.(The only dude who ever pissed off Hammer-time.)

"Yeah well Starks not a pop star." "my daughter lovers her music." " I love her music." People yelled

"Calm the hell down! You're acting like Chitari." Fury yelled .Everyone was quiet now Fury walked me to my room on the hellicarrier.

"Why is it black and not pink?" I asked "We can't all be freaking pop stars kid." Fury replied and left. Then a middle aged man with thinning brown hair came in Coulson (It said it on his name tag.)"Can I have you're autograph? I have all your albums. This is so cool im talking to the real Scarlett Star!" "Ok." I signed them all and took a selfie with him Maybe this wouldn't be awful.


	2. The way things were

**I do not own any of these characters they're marvels .**

**Scarlett ain't though.**

Chapter 2.

**The Way Things Were **

"No no no no no! Not her.I am so so stupid I get wasted when she's being the hell kind of person am I?"I asked

"Well then I'm to blame too I know you don't remember but I was there last night I saw it you only had one I gave you a test it said you were substance Renaisia Indigenous to rain Forrest's but sometimes sold on the black market for criminal Dads has it's perks."Hammer told me

So someone knew I was President Venti's daughter someone knew About Jade being my sister this was an attack on the only people who had access to that information was S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Alright Arnim I think I know where she could be hiding a spot we used to meet after my Dad kept us apart. Lucky for us it's here In New York. It's an Old abandoned Arcade no one plays there anymore except us."

I informed him "I'll meet you there 124 Bedlam ave."I finished

"Cap!Call Fury there's a mole in S.H.I.E.L. him I said someone knows he'll know what it means."

I instructed

"Ok?But Where are you going?"He asked

"Out."I replied one word answers always work

I got in my purple and blue galaxy buggy with the infinity symbol painted on the hood.

The I drove as fast as I legally could until I got there.

The old arcade was as it usually was except for one thing the large window in front was smashed open .I Crawled in through here carefully making my way in avoiding debris on the I got inside there was two sets of foot steps both had to be recent since we hadn't been in here in was set was accompanied with blood after each step they were heals ,they were Jades. I followed this set to find her still alive.

"Arnim Call For help!"

I yelled

"Jade,it'll be at me you'll be fine."I told her

A meak voice replied a shell of what I had known to be hers

"It's already too late Scar."She told me removing her hand from a recent gunshot wound to the chest.

I put pressure on the wound in order to stop the bleeding it wasn't doing much but I couldn't loose her not now not ever.

"No Jade we've got through worse remember when we were ten and grandma came to the beach in a survived that right?"

I reassured her

"Your sweet Scar.I lo-." Her hands dropped

I pressed against her chest

"Jade breathe! breathe!BREATHE FOR ME YOU IDIOT!"I cried something inside of me broke I gave her one last hug.I guessed it lasted longer that I thought ,because S.H.I.E.L.D was here already they pried be offer and a diver coffin materialize next to her.I broke free of the agents and dropped to my knees crying and I screamed in one instant all the arcade games flew the floor wasn't wood.

I could hear Hammer in the background yelling how he would kill the son of a communist who did this! I've never seen him angry until was scary because everything was being knock over chairs tables registers.

I couldn't move but my feet were planted on the was like I was Paralyzed and standing.I tried to move but I couldn't my body disobeyed me.I felt a tap on the oblivious to how the tears kept body hurt from crying so hard the burning in my chest was like fire then sharp ness in my knees and arms. Everything I knew was was behind me watching the sad scene unfold.

"We can't choose which soldiers survive the war but we can choose how to honor them."Fury explained.

"Hey so you only stay with cap on weekends its 9:00 so I'm going to take you to Starks."Fury explained


	3. Wildfire

Chapter 3. WildFire

Fury came by the next day I Waited on the tricarrier when Coulson walked in.

"It was getting quiet around I'll see a lot more if you'll be attending my school Midtown high right?"

"What school I have to leave the shield applied sciences division,and combat division."I Pouted

Fury walked in at that exact moment glorious.

"Looks that way after think it would be safer if you went to a regular Monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D but with Coulson as principal. It'll be lower profile …Safer you'll be going to school with Peter Parker A.K.A Spider-Man."Fury was cut off

By Coulson "Scarlett I know your going to miss Professor Fitz and Simmons.

I'm taking taking you to Starks ok?"Coulson finished

I packed my bag again shirts,Iggy Azalea albums ,and Grammy dresses just in case of impromptu award shows.

Right as I finished packing we were already on top of New York's tallest building Stark tower I was wearing my pink Flare shirt with white lace on the bottom. Oh yeah and my adorbsiees American eagle jeans. I walked out of the helicarrier Hollywood style purple sunglasses dolce and Gabbana of coat that made me look like That villain lady from 101 Dalmatians,and an infinity brown silk hair almost looked blonde but not quite.I knew the dude in the grunge shirt was Tony.I guessed he had read about Jade on Twitter or buzzfeed or something ,because on the table was a Starbucks the cup my name was echoed in sharpie with a note from the cashier saying they love my frappe was chocolate escape the Kind Jade and I used to it was like her being alive again.

Tony came up to me "I'm sorry about your sister Fury told me how you were actually sisters and I read about your quote on quote friendship in the papers. Oh and umm just F.Y.I I designed the tricarrier don't let Fury take the credit."

Stark finished

I walked down the hallway and picked a room then I put the news on and a boy walked past the door and walked back peaked in and yelled "DAD WHY IS THERE A HOT GIRL IN MY ROOM!"

"Parker please tell me you won't hit on every girl from the H.I.T"Tony sighed

"There are more!And it's like a speed dating except they come to your house the H.I.T on programs great Is the next girl blonde?"

"No she's it's not a program to Hit on girls it's S.H.I.E.L.D."Tony replied

"Yeah but H.I.T is short for hit on them."

"I am blonde because I was dark blonde but I kept getting blonde jokes from the S.H.I.E.L.D applied science division so I just went blonde.?" , "Scoffs idiot."

"Wait you where in the applied sciences division?Thats the hardest science school to get in.I didn't even get in."Tony asked

"I guess I'm not a dumb blonde after all."i scoffed

"Look Scar Im sorry. " Parker apologized

"Ok cool...Oh yeah and Parker if Fe= iron and metal = man therefore I'm iron man." I laughed

*Jarvis came on the intercom "Sir I believe that is what you call a burn."

"Shut up Jarvis."Parker left the room and Tony followed

I packed for Coulson 's Midtown high.


	4. Shattered

**I don not own these characters except Scarlett Scarlett is mine**

Chapter 1. Shattered

I had my fake id in my pocket. It's really hard to get in to club pheonix ,especially when you're a 16 year old celebrity who has preformed there multiple times. Luckily I know my way around . First he asks if I'm on the list I say yes and show him my fake id when under the is 200$ in cash. He slides the id back to me and gives me a nod to go in.I wave goodbye to Jade ,because big surprise the president daughter doesn't left with two secret service guys with her these two didn't look familiar ,but I don't memorize all president Venti's goons.I walk in engulfed in darkness at first to be crowded with a cascade of colors and loud ! And glow sticks the people here love glow sticks.I made my way to the bar and presented my fake id. "Piña colata."I ordered I downed the glass the cold drink made my insides feel something was different this time it burned my throat.

It was the next morning.I was in the heliocara-copter? Holy feces! Fury was that very moment I swore I wanted to Crap threw the tabloid at me.

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL KINDA OPERATION DO YOU THINK SHIELD IS?BABY SITTING FOR CELEBRITY PARTY GIRLS?WE SHOULD BE OUT THERE SAVING PEOPLE BUT INSTEAD WE'RE SAVING YOUR OVER-GLORIFIED BACKSIDE!"

"Would you like me to pay for the bill?"

"NO!I WANT YOU TO GET OFF YOUR BUTT FOR ONCE AND CLEAN UP YOUR OWN MESSES I TOLD YOU ONE MORE SCREW UP AND YOUR being placed in the H.I.T Program." Fury stopped reading me the riot act

"H.I.P Program what?" Did I hear him right ?

"No H.I.T Program.(Heroes in traing) We matched you up with two superheroes most like you based on personality You've been matched with Captain America and …"Fury gulp and whispered something loud and fast like it was painful

"What?was that ."I Asked

"Tony Stark!" Fury said

Oh so I guess Fury hates Stark too this could be fun.

"So your sending me to some old dudes house for training?"I asked

" Yup."Fury stated with the grace and poise he usually had in these matters his brown colored hair illuminated with the skylight.

"And guess what? Star were practically here."Fury boasted with his prideful grimace.

"I'm not even dressed my hairs a mess! You Suck." I remarked

"THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" He was Pissed again

"Ummm…Nothing Director Fury sir." I Saluted

"That's exactly what I thought."Fury replied

"You're so luck you're a party girl cause guess what your wearing last nights designer party get your fat Sass out of bed get ready and pack your stuff ."

Fury finished

I packed my stuff in my leather bow tied Vera Bradley pleather suit case the inside lined with Egyptian silk.I pack my party dresses ,work out clothes from Pink ,and my

Jeans from American eagle.

When I met Fury out side the landed helicarrier it was freezing only think missing was Elsa singing Let It Go .The house was modern enough

A man walked out I've seen him from history channel he actually looks surprisingly like he did then.

I tweeted about it (Not about him being a superhero mentor.)

The Tweet says

Omg Captain America ? tots looks like Chrisevens #Dopplegangers

#Ohmy #twinnies ?

The first retweet was from Coulson

"Hi Fury."The soldier greeted

"So this is Scarlett your new trainee she's not really soldier her idea of fitness training is eating chocolate and playing just dance to work it off."Fury replied

"Yeah but technically dancing when you go on tours is exercise and chocolate lowers your heart and by the way killing 290 zombies on Black ops Nazi zombies is not easy especially when your playing as Kennedy."

I replied

"Wait Nazi zombies?Nazis came back from the dead and you sent her?"Cap asked

"No Cap it's a video .and Cap your trending on twitter your welcome."I stated

" what's twitter?"seriously he didn't know what twitter is ok I don't care if he is 90 there is no excuse for that.

"Ligit Fury you haven't told him about twitter.?" I asked critically

"Well I have to get back to the helicarrier oh and Cap don't let her watch T.v."He stated totally ditching the question Whatevs

I walked in the house and when I did it looked like something out of a museum.

Or something grandma Venti would own. When I got to my room I started unpacking by the time I was done with that it was 5:00 .This house literally had no technology except for an old school radio I'd see in a nursing home. Time to use my powers a tv materialized on to the wall. Lastly what kind of house doesn't have a portal I put one in the closet this portal could take me to three places the alien planet Nahadi. Long story lets just say I went on vacation there once and they mistook me for Their goddess so I sneak them stuff to help them survive like mansion in Newport in case I ever want to escape boringville and a random place in the middle of the universe that's completely empty but sometimes I go there and play mine-craft in real life by building really cool looking buildings on this uninhibited planet.I have only been able to build one Star city it's completely mine no one else's.

I felt a vibration in my pocket .I checked my iPhone8 (perks of being a celeb you get tech before it comes out.) Who was calling me Hammer-Time Arnim Hammer?

Son of Justin Hammer and Arnim Zola named after both his Dads.

I picked up "Scar!? Scarlett?"The terror in his voice shone threw. I've never heard him scared before.

"Scar?I-Is Jade with you?"He asked

"No"

"Crap!Scar she's missing she didn't go home to your Father last night they found the two secret service agents dead."

"Hammer this isn't funny!"

"It's not a joke check Buzzfeed."

I checked the news website tears rolling down my face it hurt a shattered mirror


End file.
